


Some Like It Hot

by spectralPhobia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comic, Crossdressing, F/F, Illustrated, M/M, Minor Violence, Probably inaccurate 1929 prices, Redraw of a 2016 comic, Some Like It Hot AU, more lewd jokes than I usually have, some America bashing sorry America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralPhobia/pseuds/spectralPhobia
Summary: A Some Like It Hot AU. That says a lot if you know the movie (knowing is recommended): Jake accidentally witnesses a murder and escapes in a disguise with an (almost) all-female band.Drawn for a contest as a part of Dirk/Jake team.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In 2016 I was a part of a Dirk/Jake team and was tasked to draw a comic exactly 30 pages long; I used pens and paper and didn't even have a ruler. In 2019 I've decided to refurbish it digitally.
> 
> Why did I pick this particular movie? I grew up on it. I found it funny and light, and the ending was my first exposure to queer relationships in media (looking back now I'm surprised my conservative country allowed this on TV; then again, it we were a bit more free when I was a child). Oh, that ending is so so iconic. I could write an essay on its impact on me.  
When I rewatched it in 2016/2019 to refresh my memory before drawing, I found that it still gives me positive emotions.  
After I chose the source material I started reworking the plot to fit four characters instead of three, who would be in different roles (while also maintaining the page limit!). I took this as an opportunity to fix some cliches in those "man/woman dress up to present as a different gender" plots (She's The Man and Tootsie come to mind).  
1) They always end up being super heteronormative like "oh, I'm a boy/girl, and I like this girl/boy, but I can't ever tell them because it'll blow my cover, so I just have to pretend being their bro!!" and the love interest is like "I like you but obviously I don't consider you dating material - OH WAIT you're girl? It's cool then, let's kiss."  
2) Often the MC presents themselves as two different people: the real one and the "disguise" one. The "disguise" one becomes a close friend of the love interest, but they don't know the real one!!  
3) Those relationships end up being built on lies.  
Anyways, I put kind of a twist on those conflicts and minimized the lying part as much a possible. It was important for me to show that the characters _spent time together_ and _learned things about each other_ \- lies are still there, but at least they built a foundation.  
Phew.  
Enough torturing you with my ramblings.
> 
> I kept the black-and-white aesthetic in the comic to match the movie, hope you like it.  
There's a bonus full colour cover in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to split this into two parts because I don't want your computers to die trying to load all those images.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was such an amazing joke I had to remove because it couldn't be translated into English :(  
If you're interested I can link to a bunch of images from the original for you to compare the two versions of the comic.
> 
> Thank you for reading. It took a week to draw in 2016 and half a year to simply redraw in 2019... Damn you depression.


	3. Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: a cover!  
Tried to copy the retro style of the original poster.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't say "I thought you were dead."  



End file.
